Christmas Dreams
by Tarafina
Summary: In another life, another world... :Chloe/Davis:


**Title**: Christmas Dreams  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Davis  
**Series**: Christmas Ships  
**Word Count**: 767  
**Summary**: In another life, another world...

**_Christmas Dreams  
_**-1/1-

It was a dream; it had to be... The last thing she remembered, she was marrying Jimmy. So why then was she sitting here in an apartment she'd never seen before, watching Davis Bloome decorate a tree with a small toddler in his arms, one that bore a striking resemblance to the both of them? She was beautiful; a girl no more than three with bouncy blonde curls and Davis' dark eyes and dimples. She smiled for their benefit, still certain she was losing her mind, and tried to figure out just what it was that made this all feel so unbelievably _real_. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Because she had married Jimmy and Davis was... Davis was a passing infatuation; that was all. He was a warm, perfect kiss on a cold day. He was an understanding smile in a world full of secrets. He was a bracing friend who was there without question or suspicion. He was... She lifted her hand, stared at the silver band across her finger and smiled then. He was her husband. Whether it was a dream or not, what was the point of disrupting or questioning it? She was here and he was here and a beautiful girl, her-_their_- daughter, was there.

She stood from the couch, her red dress falling to her knees as she walked toward them and their tree. She felt something bump into her leg and looked down to see a boy staring up at him with her eyes and smile and Davis' dark looks. "Momma, I wanna put the star on this year!"

Chloe nodded. "Well, since it _is _your turn... I suppose I could let you." Where did the words come from? Her mouth, yes, but had she meant to speak them? So easily, so _right_. This was her son; her little boy, Christopher. She hauled him up into her arms, purposely making huffing noises as if he was so heavy. "You're getting _so _big soon you'll be lifting _me _up to put the star on the tree."

He giggled at her, shaking his head.

As they stepped up toward the tree, her arm brushed against Davis' and he turned, grinning at her. No spark of confusion there, just love and calm and... Perfection. He winked at her before helping their daughter hang up the candy cane she had in hand. "We have egg nog now?" she asked, looking back and forth from mom to dad.

"After your brother puts the star on and daddy turns on the lights, okay Ness?" Chloe asked her, reaching out to brush her curls off her forehead with her fingers.

Laying her head on Davis' shoulder, Janessa nodded her head to her mom.

"You wanna switch?" Davis asked her, motioning toward Christopher with his chin. He had a point; she really was too short for this job. Smiling, she agreed and they managed to switch children without too many problems. Although, Christopher's foot caught a Christmas ball and it fell to the floor.

"I hanged that one!" Janessa exclaimed.

Chloe could only not at her, rubbing her back as Davis held Christopher up toward the top of the tree.

Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration, Christopher planted his feet on either of Davis' shoulders and reached up high, trying to slip the star on and just missing by a little bit each time.

"Little more, buddy, you almost got it..." Davis told him, smiling.

Finally, he managed to slip it on top, slightly crooked, and whooped loudly in triumph. "I did it!"

"Now egg nog?" Janessa asked hopefully.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lights first, sweetheart. Davis?"

"Got 'em," he replied, reaching over and flicking a switch.

And with that, the tree was brightly lit and glittering with shimmering balls and homemade decorations. Davis crossed over to her, holding Christopher in one arm and wrapping the other around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and stared at the beautiful tree with a soft, content sigh escaping her. She knew she'd wake up and it'd all be gone, but for that one moment, she had David Bloome and their perfect family and future. Maybe in another life, another world, this could've been it for her. For now, she'd have to settle for dreams of them.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear before kissing her temple.

She couldn't manage any sorrow for Jimmy as she breathed back, "I love you too."

Too bad it was only in a dream that she could be honest with herself and everyone else.


End file.
